It is generally known in the power tool art, to mount the power tool with respect to a table or other surface, and to then move the piece of material to be worked with respect to the tool. For example, in woodworking, a router is often mounted below a surface, such that the router bit extends vertically upward through an opening within the surface. The material to be worked is then passed over the work surface and into engagement with the router bit, whereupon the material is cut by the bit.
It is also known in the art to provide a surface with which such a tool is used with a mounting plate to which the tool is actually affixed. The mounting plate is then affixed or secured to the work surface, often by being received within an aperture within the work surface. Such a plate is desirable so that the tool need not be affixed directly to the work surface. It is desirable to maintain the work surface in as level and pristine a condition as possible, and a power tool affixed directly to the work surface will begin to degrade the work surface over time.
By providing a mounting plate, wear and tear upon the work surface is minimized. It has been found however, that over time, the mounting plate itself will begin to degrade. Further still, one mounting plate often is of a different size than another mounting plate. When such degraded or different sized mounting plates are employed, there is often a gap between the mounting plate and the work surface. Further, when the mounting plate is received within an aperture within the work surface, the edge or portions of the edge of the mounting plate may be higher or lower than the edge of the work surface at the receiving aperture. Such higher or lower edges will often "catch" the material to be worked, resulting in damage to the material and even some danger to the power tool operator.
A need exists therefore, for a mounting plate which is insertable within a work surface, and which may be adjusted with respect to the work surface such that it can be made to be flush with the work surface.